T-00
T-00 was a Tyrant T-103 which was sent into Raccoon City during the 1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident. It serves as the secondary antagonist of Resident Evil 2 and it's 2019 remake, a supporting antagonist in The Darkside Chronicles ''and a minor antagonist in the non-canon spin-off game Operation Raccoon City''. T-00 was one of six within the T-103 series that were airlifted into the city, and was given instructions to recover a G-Virus sample from the pendant of Sherry Birkin and kill surviving officers of the Raccoon Police Department where it began a hunt of Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield who were trying to escort Sherry to safety. History Creation T-00 was one of the mass-produced T-103 Tyrants, created on Sheena Island, an island owned by Umbrella that was aptly named the Tyrant Plant. To get rid of the high incompatibility ratio common among Tyrants, the T-103s were given an adrenal neurotransmitter taken from the Locus Ceruleus. Production continued until the Sheena Island facility was destroyed. Following the demise of the UBCS, Article 12 of Umbrella's Internal Emergency Procedures was enacted, and all materials and personnel still within the city were placed under the command of Colonel Sergei Vladimir. Assigned Mission When it was discovered Delta Force had infiltrated Umbrella's facilities, Col. Vladimir prepared an SH-60B Seahawk for B.O.W. deployment. in Raccoon City. T-00 was dropped near the Raccoon Police Station with its own assignments. It had two orders: first, to eliminate any police survivors, and second, to locate the G-Virus from the pendant worn by Sherry Birkin. Exploring the station, T-00 ran into survivors Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy and stalked between the two on the surface levels and the underground parking garage, where it killed Ben Bertolucci by crushing his head in front of Leon. After Leon escaped from the prison cells into the parking garage, Tyrant burst through the concrete wall, grabbed Leon for his neck and started choking him, but before it could kill the rookie, it was hit by a SWAT van by another survivor, Ada Wong. However, T-00 survived and tried pushing the van back, only for Ada to detonate explosives inside the vehicle, incapacitating the bioweapon for a while. Note: It has been comfirmed by Capcom that there is only one Tyrant in the game and that Claire and Leon scenarios are parallel to each other, meaning each event in one scenario is non-canon to the other). Encounter With "G" and Death (Claire's scenario) Tyrant managed to track down Sherry at the orphanage, just as Claire Redfield had found her as well, who heard the Tyrant as it searched the rooms above her. As Claire found Sherry inside the basement, the two fled as the Tyrant slammed the door to the basement open. T-00 followed them down to an elevator and just as the elevator was about to move, T-00 stopped it and wrenched it's doors open. But before it could kill them, T-00 itself was killed after being stabbed through the chest by "G", who wanted Sherry alive as she was a viable carrier for his parasitic larvae. After G tore off Tyrant's upper left abdomen, instantly killing the Tyrant as fell aside as the G charged at Claire and Sherry in the elevator. Mutation and Death (Leon's scenario) T-00 followed Leon and Ada into the NEST and stalked them both. Ada first encountered it as she pursued Annette Birkin for the G-Virus, remarking it to be a "persistent b*stard". Realizing that fighting the Tyrant was suicide, she shut down the power to a fan in a room then slipped through the gaps, knowing the Tyrant was too big to follow. Realizing this also, T-00 gave up and resumed it's hunt for Sherry and Leon. During the destruction of the NEST, the Tyrant finally managed to corner Leon but before it could kill him, Tyrant was distracted by the exploding pipes, Leon fell off the platform and escaped. The room that T-00 was in eventually exploded and Tyrant suffered heavy injuries, such as his lower jaw being torn off, half of his body burned and the upper part of his coat (power limiter) destroyed. Without half of the power limiter to keep it under control, Tyrant underwent a hideous mutation into it's Super Tyrant form. Just as Leon was taking the elevator to escape the NEST. Tyrant appeared on the platform above and dropped down to it and continued its battle with Leon, who was now unable to kill the Tyrant. However, an Anti-tank rocket was dropped onto the lift by an unknown (Ada Wong) individual and with one blast, ripped apart T-00's upper body, finally killing the Tyrant. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: T-00 possesses superhuman strength, being able to smash through walls without much trouble and quickly incapacitate lesser beings without much effort, as it shoves zombies and another monster out of its way. Due to its profound muscle structure, T-00 can move rather fast when it wants to. * Superhuman Durability: The T-00 is virtually impervious to small firearms, but can be temporarily slowed down by stronger weaponry. Whenever the Tyrant catches up to a Claire or Leon and they try to fend him off by stabbing his hand with a knife, the Tyrant does not feel the pain and just casually stares at the damage before removing the knife. Explosions can destroy him. * Regenerative Healing: Compared to "G", the Tyrant possess an inferior regenerative healing factor. It can easily heal from the damage done by small knives or a bullet to the head. However, having it's entire torso ripped out by Birkin was able to instantly kill the Tyrant. ** Regenerative Mutation: If its power limiting coat is lost and has suffered significant damage, T-00 will mutate into a less humanoid form with large claws and a slightly protruding heart. In this form, it can slash its enemies with its claws and move faster, though it is susceptible to explosives, much like the T-002 Tyrant from the first Resident Evil. * Limited Intelligence: Unlike most beasts infected and enhanced by the T-Virus, the Tyrant has a degree of self -awareness, and intelligence. The Tyrant was able to follow orders and his mission objectives. Weaknesses * Stronger Beings: In the Resident Evil 2 (2019) remake, It is seen that when Birkin slashed through T-00's back and then completely tore T-00's torso in order to protect his daughter, T-00 could not mutate from this and died from the injuries inflicted by G. * Explosive Weaponry: An RPG was able to permanently obliterate his torso, arms, and head, killing it instantly. Gallery Images Tyrant (Original).png|T-00's first form (Re2 Original). Tyrant (Darkside Chronicles) 2.png|T-00's first form (DC). Tyrant (Darkside Chronicles).png|T-00's first form (ORC). T-00 (Remake).png|T-00's first form (Re2 Remake). Super Tyrant.png|T-00's second form (Re2 Original, DC and ORC). T-00 Mutated (Remake).png|T-00's second form (Re2 Remake). Re2 tyrant.jpg|T-00 Concept art. Pic mr x 4v6snB.jpg|Exclusive Art of T-00 for "Resident Evil Facebook Page" By Marko Djurdjevic (2012). Tyrantv2.gif|T-00's second form game model. Sexyxy.jpg|T-00 Breaks through the Conference Room. 29439-resident-evil-2-dual-shock-version-windows-screenshot-bonus.jpg|T-00 in The 4th Survivor. RE-DarkSideChronicles-MrX_Attack.jpg|Trenchy chasing Leon and Claire through the Police Station. T-00 in RE2make 2.png|T-00 pursuing Claire and Sherry into an elevator. Videos Evolution of Mr.X & Tyrant T-103 in Resident Evil series ( 1998 - 2019 ) Mr. X (all encounters*, Leon) - Resident Evil 2 Boss Battle Resident evil 2 LeonB All Mr.X fights Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles Part 4 Mr. X and G Adult Body Boss Fight Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles Part 7 Mr. X Boss Fight Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles Part 9 Mr. X G-Birkin Boss Fight Trivia *T-00 is the second most powerful Tyrant, with the first being Nemesis and the third being T.A.L.O.S. *In Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles, Leon refers to it as "Trenchy" as a nickname. *It also appears as a supporting antagonist in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles and a minor antagonist in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. *Unlike in previous versions, the T-00 in the RE2 remake possesses a fedora hat. Perhaps as a means of disguise (which is ironic in that the 2019 version of T-00 possesses the least Human features of all his counterparts). *After the release of Resident Evil 2 (2019), many players speculated that there are two T-00s in the whole game. However, Resident Evil 2 (2019) director in a PCGAMER interview explained that there's only one T-00 in the whole game and that each scenario is considered a parallel world. *According to Resident Evil 2 (2019) developer, T-00 was originally inspired by the Terminator. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Evil Creation Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Fighter Category:Genderless Category:Mutated Category:Stalkers Category:Mercenaries Category:Undead Category:Parents Category:Mutants Category:Assassin Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Amoral Category:Murderer